


Come On Barbie Lets Go Party

by itiswhatitis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feminine Louis, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis put make up, louis the tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiswhatitis/pseuds/itiswhatitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're driving me crazy, Barbie." He breathes into Louis' mouth, making him giggle quietly.<br/>"Barbie?" Louis flutters his emphasized eyelashes, "Then what it makes you? Ken?"<br/>"I'll be whatever I want to be. You're my doll. I own you, Lou." Harry informs him; his lips hover over Louis face, watches the blue eyes more huge than ever.</p>
<p>Or; Louis starts to wear make-up and Harry tries to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Barbie Lets Go Party

**Author's Note:**

> My first ff on this site.. so I'll hope you'll love it :)

Harry loves Louis' eyelashes.  
More like absolutely adores them.  
It's not just because they're long and cause his tiny boyfriend look even more tiny and vulnerable than he is already. No. The fact that frustrating him the most is that they're long and fit so well with his big blue eyes and make Louis look like a fucking Barbie. And, quite frankly, Harry has a thing about Louis' eyes too. To all of his body parts, honestly.  
But the eyelashes are a whole different story. They do wonders.  
Harry could barely concentrate in interviews when he takes a one quick glance at Louis as it is, but his boyfriend love teasing. And when it comes with Harry, it's more than that, even. He craves for it.  
~*~  
Harry didn't succeed to meet up with Louis before their concert. He hoped he'll get to grab at least at peck on the lips or more longing kiss, like before every performance. But Louis didn't came out until the last second and Harry only got to see him as the dark enveloped them, so Louis was all shadowy and Harry didn't get the chance to sneak Louis the signal or blow a kiss.  
When they came up, at the first seconds of the performance Harry observed the huge crowd who came to see them, so he didn't glance at his boyfriend. But as the first excitement took off, and they had to start singing, he gets to see him at the other side of the stage.  
Lou often decided to change something at Louis' look. Once it's his hair, once the clothes, and Harry didn't mind it one bit. Louis looks beautiful in everything in his eyes.  
And tonight, she did change something. But the change is unnoticeable at the position Harry is in, so far away from Louis, so without knowing what she changed, he knows there's something different. And as impossible as it sounds, it makes Louis even more beautiful.  
The concert continues as usual. The crowd very loud, the adrenaline beats in their veins; Harry keeps sending profound gazes at beautiful Louis every five seconds.  
He's aware that he's going to get some shit about that from management after, because this time he's really unsubtle, but he can't care less. Louis is too beautiful, too attractive especially at this moment, and the fact that he's just simply so tiny and small that Harry cannot stop thinking about spinning Louis around as his legs around Harry's waist and they kiss passionately.  
In the rate Harry won't be able to contain himself and won't be responsible over his own actions.  
When the third song played from the speakers, Louis, who located next to Zayn and Niall, steps closer to Harry. Harry gapes at him, has no clue what Louis is intends to do consider the smug and malicious smile on his face.  
And then Harry gets it. And it's not good. Not good at all. If he had before a miniature chance that he could control his actions, now it all fade.  
Louis has on his eyes mascara.  
It makes his eyelashes much longer, the blue brighter, the pupils bigger, and Harry wants to ravish the small man right here and there.  
And when he thought it couldn't be worse, Louis passes so close to him, and flutters his eyelashes intentionally and slowly, so slowly Harry swears he's going crazy. Crazy is even a good word for his current state.  
Harry feels too hot to be in his clothes, too hot without sharing this warm with his boyfriend who he can't even find words to describe right now as Louis finished his mischief with a little twirl, like some Barbie ballerina and Harry simply gapes shamelessly.  
Louis laughs, know the influence he has on the tall man, his voice echoes in Harry's head.  
Only when Louis situated far enough from him to think, Harry lets out a sigh. He gathers a plan in his head how to run off the stage with Louis for a couple of minutes. Minutes he needs so badly with his Barbie doll. More than ever.  
But one another glance at Louis, who looks at him with the same smile on his face, Harry knows that’s exactly what Louis wants. To make him total crazy. To enjoy Harry suffer with hormones during concert. Louis knows Harry can't stand it.  
And as much as Harry wouldn't like to admit it- Louis gets what he wants every single time. However, this time, Harry is dedicating not to let Louis win. He'll just have to wait until the show is over, try not to look at Louis at all (or at least not more than the necessary), and to think about something else. Not about the small man in pink ballerina dress with blue eyes and eyelashes spread with mascara and pink and puffy lips from kissing. And even blue sequins all over his face. Harry begins to wonder if Louis will agree to wear one of those dresses, and just like that- Harry missed his solo.  
He can still hear Louis' lovely laugh echoing. He wins nevertheless.  
~*~  
"Don't you dare do stuff like that again without telling me."  
Louis attached to the dressing room door, legs wrap Harry's waist, and looking at him behind his eyelashes, "Stuff like what?" He asks in fake innocently and Harry just wants to scream.  
Louis knows too well about what it's all about.  
"You know what. And I'm not going to discuss it right now." He pulled Louis farther to the door and gets impossibly closer so he can feel Louis' eyelashes on his upper cheeks. "Kiss me you moron."  
It seals the conversation.  
But Harry doesn't know that more things about to come in his way.  
~*~  
All week after the "Mascara Concert" Louis walked around (more like waddle around. Well. It did cause some actions to be made by Harry) wearing this make-up.  
Harry can't say he got used to this. He's never got used to his boyfriend. However, it did get better. Harry still wants to eat the big eyed man every time he sees him, but at least he doesn't feels light headed and plan to steal Louis in front of thousands eyes which exploring his every movement.  
They have interview in some morning show today, and Harry really hopes he can pass it all without looking at Louis. He knows it's impossible, especially with the thoughts about full size Barbies wearing ballet dresses with Louis figure, but he'll manage. If he succeeded to do it for three years, he can do it now, even with the little complication Louis put him into.  
His entire confidant completely gone by the time he saw Louis just before the show.  
And on addition he has eyeliner on.  
"Hey, Haz." Louis tiptoes and gives Harry light kiss on the cheek. "Ready?"  
No. No he's not freaking ready. Louis looks even more perfect and tiny and blue and more Barbie like all at once.  
This time, his eyes so emphasized that when Harry looked at his face (gaped) all he can see is eyes and cerulean blue. Oh yeah, and thin red lips which begging to be smashed into his own.  
Harry loves that Louis looks good, well, who isn't? And Harry himself is the one who enjoys it the most. But in situations when Harry can't do nothing about that, and just have to sit and watch him from far away, it’s death to him. And now so much more.  
Harry wants to shout at his boyfriend by making so hard time for him, although they both aware that Harry secretly love it (and the time after of course), but he can't let out even one single syllable because he knows that he wouldn't be able to contain himself, and it'll end up by Harry dragging them both to the hotel, they'll be missing the interview (his hormones important then management) and it'll cause pouty Louis who practically didn't do anything except from being utterly gorgeous.  
And he knows that no matter how much he'll beg Louis to wear it only when they're alone, his stubborn boyfriend won't do it.  
So he simple sighs. Closing his eyes and trying to calm down.  
It's only make-up. Only make-up.  
~*~  
"So, Louis. All the fans obviously noticed that you began to use make-up. Is this something permanent or for occasion we don't know about?"  
"Oh yeah yeah. Umm.. well, I guess I just want to make some people to feel good."  
Wink.  
Beautiful, one, big, wink.  
This bastard.  
~*~  
"You're driving me crazy, Barbie." He breathes into Louis' mouth, making him giggle quietly.  
"Barbie?" Louis flutters his emphasized eyelashes, "Then what it makes you? Ken?"  
"I'll be whatever I want to be. You're my doll. I own you, Lou." Harry informs him; his lips hover over Louis face, watches the blue eyes more huge than ever.  
Harry kind of undecided about what's better to call Louis; Barbie or princess. But it all solves straight away when Louis asks some question.  
"Does it mean you get to strip me?" He asks all blue and big eyes  
Harry couldn't help the smug smile which crawls all over his face and nods. "Exactly."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments ? Kudos ? Oh well.. Love you Xx  
> message me on Tumblr: Hazandloubear


End file.
